Forever young
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: A sweet Mother-son one-shot dedicated to Kurama and his mommy. WARNING: EXTREME SAPPINESS!


Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Plain and simple.  
  
Neko Yasha: Hello every one! Welcome to my newest fic! Sadly, It's only a one-shot.  
  
But it's YYH! So you know what that means!  
  
Chibi Kurama: We're Back-ted! *elbows Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Yeah, Yeah. we're back.  
  
Neko Yasha: ^_^ I just wuv them *huggles Chibi Kurama and a very angry looking Hiei*  
  
any way, there's No pairing for this fic. It's done from Kurama/Schuichi and Shiori's  
  
P.O.V. sort of a reflection on the whole mother/son thing. And it's done to one of my  
  
Mother's favorite songs, Forever young by Rod stewart. It's our Mother/daughter   
  
song ^_^ Any way, i REALLY hope you like it! It was done at exactly 5:58 am so   
  
please be gentle! And remember, Flames will be fed to Hiei for extra spirit energy  
  
so he can kill you. PLEASE review! I know i'll get at least one *nudges Hieiandkuramalover and hands her  
  
ten bucks* Here it is. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~*Kurama's P.O.V*~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke one fine sunny morning as the Happy song of the meadowlarks filled my ears  
  
and the sweet aroma of fresh blooming flowers just now opening up and smiling to the world  
  
as spring time finally came around, Beckoning them to peek their little heads out and grace  
  
us all with their beauty, Much like my self as i slowly sat up and smiled to my self as i stretched,   
  
Until i got a satisfying pop out of each of my arms. Today, Like all days since i came in this world,  
  
Is a good day. So long as i'm with her, It's good. She's my every thing. And i'm proud to call her  
  
my mother.  
  
{May the good lord be with you down every road you roam   
  
And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home   
  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified, and true   
  
And do unto others as you would have done to you}  
  
That sounds a little corny and very melodramatic doesn't it? Well i'm sorry, But i can't help but be happy since i had recently  
  
come to realization about how much one person loves and cares for me, Only as a mother could do for her son.  
  
Just thinking of her brings a smile to my face as i fish through my closet for something suitable to wear. After pulling out a   
  
Fresh white Kimono and a pair of black dress pants, I quickly dress and tie my hair up into a neat pony tail, high atop my head.  
  
Looking my self once over in the mirror, I rush down stairs, a bounce in my step as the cheerful smile never leaves my face.  
  
Today is the day that i tell her just how much i appreciate every thing she's done for me, And how much i love her.  
  
Love. That's something new. The best thing that has happened to me since i was forced into the previously-opinionated inprisonment  
  
of this body. I experience so many new emotions. And love is just one of them. The butterflies in my stomach,  
  
My heart throbbing in my chest. I love every thing about it. It's a good feeling. And it's the only thing i can describe as to how  
  
i feel about her.   
  
{Be courageous and be brave   
  
And in my heart you'll always stay   
  
Forever young, forever young}  
  
Once i had reached the darkened hall way decorated with photographs of my childhood as well as a sort of shrine to my father,  
  
I quietly peeked around the side, Getting a good secretive view of my mother bustling around the kitchen, Eager to finish the   
  
large breakfast she had prepared for the two of us, Completely unaware of my presence. So quietly i padded across the black and white tiles  
  
of our kitchen floor, And after reaching my intended destination, Cleared my throat and shuffled from foot to foot as i looked down shyly,   
  
Suddenly finding my sock clothed feet very interesting. "Um, Mother..." She looked back and smiled at me, Temporarily  
  
forgetting about the eggs sizzling in the iron frying pan on our stove top. "What is it Shuuichi?" She asked quietly, Her voice still   
  
rather weak, As she had just recently gotten out of that horrid hospital. A small smile creeped across my face as i looked up to meet her  
  
loving gaze. "I love you." Yes, i had said it many times before, But those had only been part of the meaningless mother son ritual   
  
I had long since mastered over the long 15 years of performing it. But this time, I meant it. This time i wanted my mother to know how much  
  
Truth was really hidden within each of those three words. And she apparently did, As i watched her blink back tears, Smiling gleefully at me.  
  
"I love you too Shuichi." And with that, I reached out and pulled her into a strong loving hug.   
  
{May good fortune be with you,   
  
may your guiding light be strong   
  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond   
  
And may you never love in vain   
  
And in my heart you will remain   
  
Forever young, forever young,   
  
Forever Young Forever Young}  
  
~~~~~*Shiori's P.O.V*~~~~~  
  
I tried my best to hold back tears as those three precious words filled my ears,   
  
Making my heart throb within my chest as i heard the meaning and truth within his voice, Not like ever before  
  
When he'd simply mutter them in embarrassment as he hesitantly hugged me. But not like now. Now he was  
  
confessing his true feelings, Swallowing his pride as he secretly thanked me for every thing i had done for him.  
  
But it's i that should be thanking him. He's such a wonderful boy. My shuuichi. He's every mother's dream.  
  
The perfect student, So polite, Friendly. Every one loves my Shuuichi. But not nearly as much as i.  
  
My son. And i know now how much my feelings are returned as he pulls me into his delicate yet strong arms.  
  
A Firm but gentle grip, Much like his father. That's just who he reminds me of, Only so much better.  
  
I wouldn't give him up for the world.   
  
{And when you finally fly away,   
  
I'll be hoping that I served you well   
  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime,  
  
no one can ever tell}  
  
"I love you too Shuichi." I say in all honesty as i run my fingers through his long silky red hair.  
  
I love his hair. Only one of many things that add to his handsome features. He pulls back and smiles at me, Kissing my cheek  
  
as he takes his place at the end of the large dining table, Thanking me as i place a plate of eggs, Bacon and french toast in front  
  
of him, Immediately picking up his fork and taking small humble bites, His eyes never leaving my own. Not long after, He finishes his meal  
  
and places his Dish in the sink, Wiping his mouth with a carefully folded napkin before he leans over and places another gentle kiss on my cheek.  
  
"I have to go. I'm going to be late." I nod, And Get up to wash a few dishes as he pulls on his shoes and starts to head out the door.  
  
{But whatever road you choose   
  
I'm right behind you Win or lose   
  
Forever Young, Forever young,  
  
forever young}  
  
I sigh and smile as i hear the door quietly close and turn to go back to my house work, But Just as i do, I feel the same pair of firm yet gentle  
  
warms circled around my waist and i smile. "I love you Mother." He whispers as he releases his grip, Saying his fairwells as i once again hear  
  
the quiet creak of the door, signalling that he was gone for the day and i was yet again left to my thoughts. "And i love you Shuuichi."  
  
{Forever young  
  
Forever Young  
  
Forever young  
  
Forever young}  
  
~~~~*END*~~~~  
  
Hiei: Well that was corny as hell. Sounded like a really f*cked up disney movie  
  
Neko Yasha: It was supposed to be. *sighs* I have a feeling i'm gonna get some serious flames for this  
  
Chibi Kurama: I tought it was dood!  
  
Neko Yasha: Yes, dear, but you see there's some very mean inconsiderate readers out there, That get their pleasure  
  
just from making people feel bad about their work.   
  
Chibi Kurama: Das mean!   
  
Hiei: Exactly.   
  
Neko Yasha: So please review! Don't make me sick Hiei on you! 


End file.
